This invention relates to an antirattle spring for a disc brake of the same general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,878.
A common disc brake design slidably mounts one of the usual friction elements directly on the torque-taking member. Since relative movement between the friction element and the torque-taking member when the vehicle upon which the brake is mounted traverses uneven terrain often results in noises which may be annoying to the vehicle occupants, it has become customary to provide an antirattle spring between the friction element and the torque member which restrains their relative movement. Such an antirattle spring must be of extremely simple design to permit its manufacture at a minimum cost, and must also be provided with means which prevents its accidental removal from between the torque member and the friction element during normal operation of the brake. The antirattle spring must be of sufficient resiliency that it may be compressed and relaxed for an indefinite number of cycles without losing its resiliency. It also must not interfere in any substantial way with the normal operation of the brake.